


One With The Wind And Sky

by SimplySam



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Gym Leader, Random Adventures, pokemon battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySam/pseuds/SimplySam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After four years of training Flying-Types, Sam, a trainer from Unova  is finally eligible to become the new Viridian City Gym Leader in the Kanto region. Joined by his Pokemon and his friends, Sam strives to be the very best.</p><p>Note:I know, I stole the title from Frozen's Let It Go. Sue me, I couldn't think of a decent title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One With The Wind And Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In my story, Mega Evolution does not exist. Its not that I don't like it, I just think that it is boring from a narrative point of view.
> 
> Also, this takes place after Giovanni disbands Team Rocket. (As seen in Pokemon Origins)

4 Years Ago.

Sam woke early on his twelfth birthday with an uncharacteristic level of enthusiasm. He threw open his curtains and looked over the Unovan city of Striaton as he did every morning. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth and shaggy brown hair. He grabbed his thick-framed glasses, a pair of black skinny-jeans, a random t-shirt and his favourite burgundy hoodie before running down stairs to the living room. "Good morning, birthday boy!" A cheery voice came from the kitchen. Sam's mother, Annabelle and his ten year old sister, Kate, made their way into the living room, both still in their pyjamas. They each held a neatly wrapped birthday present in their hands which they placed on the coffee table in front of Sam. Annabelle's legendary Persian stalked in and sprawled itself out lazily by the sofa.  
"Morning, Mum." Sam hugged his mother tightly before turning to Kate to do the same. "Morning Katie-Kate." He chuckled at the nickname slightly as he ruffled his sister's hair with one hand.  
"I told you not to call me that!" Kate pouted, sitting next to Annabelle on the couch. Sam laughed again and sat down in his chair opposite them.  
"Well, go on." Annabelle said, gesturing towards the presents on the table. "Open them up, already."  
Sam took a present, the smaller one, in his hands and sized it up before tearing the colourful striped paper off. Sam gasped excitedly at the precious item in his hands. It was an orange, rectangular object that folded open to reveal a touchscreen; it was a Pokedex.  
"Oh, Arceus!" Sam cried out happily, hugging his mother. "Thanks, Mum!"  
"I decided it was finally time." Annabelle said. "I spoke to your friend's parents and we realised you can't stay here forever. You will all be starting your journeys together." "Just open the other one, already!" Kate fidgeted in her seat, impatiently. This is the good one."  
"Ok, ok. Calm down, bossy pants." Sam replied nonchalantly before ripping the wrapping paper off the much larger box.  
Inside the box was a rectangular, red case with a button on the front. Sam pressed the button and the case slowly opened, revealing three pokeballs inside. The sphreical objects were red on the top half and white on the bottom half with a black line running around the equator of the spheres and a large, white button on the front.  
"Open them." Annabelle instructed. "Press the buttons." One by one, Sam pressed the button on each Pokeball. A flash of bright red energy came from each ball in a beam that quickly formed into a Pokemon.  
From the first ball came Deerling. It was a small, pink, deer-like Pokemon with skinny, pale legs that came up to above Sam's waist. Sam knew from basic general knowledge that it had the Grass type classification.  
The second Pokemon was much smaller, only just coming to Sam's knee. It had a chubby, round face, smooth blue skin and tail and a hard, brown shell. It was the Water-Type Pokemon, Squirtle.  
When the third and final Pokemon came out, Annabelle had to place a hand on Persian's back to stop him from pouncing. It was even smaller than Squirtle. It was a bird Pokemon with beautiful yellow-brown feathers and keen, observant eyes. Sam knew that this Pokemon was called Pidgey, a Pokemon with the Normal/Flying typing. They were pretty common in Kanto and Johto. 

"Now you have to pick one." Kate spoke up after a while. "You can only have one starter Pokemon, those are the rules!"  
"Ok, I think I already know which one I want." Sam said, looking the three Pokemon over one last time.  
Deerling was cute and all but they aren't known for being particularly skilled in combat, most commonly used as supprort in double and triple battles.  
Squirtle was cute too and Sam knew just how powerful it could be once it evolves into a Blastoise but his mind was made up; he wanted Pidgey  
Ever since he was little, Sam had a fascination with Flying-Type Pokemon.  
Maybe it was something to do with how much freer they seemed when compared to other types or how the idea of flying alongside his Pokemon had been a dream Sam had for as long as he could remember. Sam dreamed of becoming a Gym Leader specialising in Flying-Types. He was friends with a young girl named Skyla who had the same dream and the same fascination with flying. They met in preschool and bonded over their love of Flying-Type Pokemon even if the other kids thought they were weird. Because of this, Sam had few friends growing up. He was obviously friends with Skyla and, by extension, Elesa. Elesa had a similar dream to Sam and Skyla except she wished to harness the awesome power of Electric-Type Pokemon. Sam's best friend was Danny, a boy who was raised by Pokemon Doctors who was defiantly more street-smart than book-smart. There was also Charlotte, known as Charlie to the group, and the twins, Nora and Eve. Flying-Type Pokemon were not know for being particularly powerful but almost always had the upper hand when it came to out-speeding and out-maneuvering their opponents. Something about their grace and beauty during battle always stuck with Sam.  
"I choose Pidgey." Sam announced finally. Annabelle nodded and returned Squirtle and Deerling to their Pokeballs. Kate pouted. "Aw! You shoulda picked Squirtle! Blastoise is so cool!" Annabelle chuckled. "Well, maybe you can choose Squirtle when you turn twelve." She said. Sam kneeled down on the floor in front of Pidgey. It was looking curiously around the room, hopping from place to place. Sam scanned it with his Pokedex. This was a female. The only moves she knew were Tackle, Gust and Sand-Attack.  
"Hi, Pidgey." Sam said gently, getting Pidgey's attention. She hopped over to look at him. "I'm Sam. I'm going to be your trainer, ok?" Pidgey gave a happy chirp and flapped her wings to fly onto Sam's shoulder. The young boy stroked the side of Pidgey's head with the back of his finger. "You and me are going to do great things, girl, I just know it."  
"Your friends should be here any minute now." Annabelle said, stroking Persian's back softly. Persian purred gently.  
"I want to train Flying-Types, Mum." Sam said, sitting back down with Pidgey still on his shoulder. "I always have."  
"I know." Annabelle replied. When she saw her son's confused reaction, she smiled and added. "You're not as subtle as you think, you know."  
Sam thought to the numerous posters of flying Pokemon in his bedroom. One in particular that always stood out to him depicted a Pidgeot in battle with a Fearow, striking with its beautiful wings. "You've been obsessed with Flying-Types since you were knee-high." His mother continued. "And when you were a baby, you always used to watch them and point to them in the sky." 

During breakfast, somebody knocked on the door several times in rapid succession. "Sammy-Boy! Come out to plaaaayyy!!" It was Nora's voice. Slightly shrill with a twinge of Unovan accent shining through. A group of laughs came from outside. Sam quickly shot up from the table and ran to the door with Pidgey still on his shoulder. Sam flung open the door to reveal his friends standing there, each clutching a Pokeball in their hand as if showing them off to Sam. "Today's the day, buddy." Danny spoke first. He stood at the front of the group. Sam looked up at the much taller boy with short black hair and brown eyes. Sam's best friend wiggled the Pokeball in his hand as if to emphasis his point. "Today's the day we finally become Pokemon Trainers." Next to him stood Skyla, in one hand, she had a Pokeball with a feather symbol on it, in the other, she held the pale hand of Elesa who was holding a Pokeball with a similar lightning bolt symbol. Skyla and Elesa were polar opposites. While Skyla was bubbly and exciteable, Elesa tended to be quieter and much more reserved. While both had a sense of humor, Elesa's was much drier with snarky comments and sarcastic quips, whereas Skyla was fun-loving, childlike and silly around friends. Elesa's short blonde hair and pale skin were a contrast to Skyla's long deep red locks and tanned skin. Elesa's parents had forced her into dieting at a young age, leaving her short and skinny in size compared to her much taller girlfriend's fuller, curvier form. Yet somehow, with all the differences, the two young girls fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Skyla inspected Pidgey curiously. "Oooh! What a cute little Pidgey!" The redhead exclaimed and stroked Pidgey's chin with her finger. "You did it, Sammy! You finally got your Flying-Type." To Danny's left stood Charlie, her hair in a long, blonde braid over her shoulder and thick, rectangular framed glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. She was about the same height as Sam. Like the others, she too held a Pokeball in her hand. This one had a water drop symbol on it instead of a feather or lightning bolt. Charlie said nothing, always the quiet, reserved member of the group. She was by no means shy. Charlie was quiet because she simply chose to be, often deciding that it is better to simply take in other people around you. Behind the blond stood the twins: Nora and Evelyn. Both shared their mother's blue eyes and their father's black hair. Like Charlie, Elesa and Sam, they were a little on the short side. Nora, the redhead was much more outgoing and louder in comparison to Evelyn's quiet and shy demeanor. Nora kept her hair its natural red whereas Evelyn had decided to dye hers purple. Like the others, they each held a Pokeball in hand. "Hey, Sammy!" Nora exclaimed a little too loudly. She knew he hated that pet name. "Ready to go?" Sam grabbed his shoes and quickly stepped outside, shutting the door behind him "Ready as I'll ever be, Nor'" He replied confidently. Pidgey gave and excited chirp from his shoulder. Nora and Skyla both giggled. "Good, lets get going then." Nora said. Nora grabbed Sam by the wrist and took off running, dragging him behind her. Skyla did the same to Elesa with Danny and Evelyn trailing close behind them. Danny gave an enthusiastic laugh and turned to Evelyn mid-run. "Typical Nora, eh Ev?" He commented. "Where is she even taking us?" Evelyn shrugged. "Don't know." She said. She wouldn't tell me when I asked. Skyla knows, I think." At the head of the pack Sam was struggling to keep up with the seemingly superhuman Nora. "You guys didn't even tell me what Pokemon you got!" He exclaimed, stumbling slightly. "And where are we going?" "It's a surprise." Nora grinned deviously and turned to Skyla who had and equally devilish grin. "You'll see soon enough."

**Author's Note:**

> I AM EXCEPTING OCS!!!  
> all you have to do is give me the name of the character, a general appearance and personallity and three Pokemon.  
> For the Pokemon, just give me their personality, battle style and a list of moves that each one focuses on in battle (This list can be as long as you want but they have to be moves the Pokemon can actually learn in-game)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!!  
> Chio!!


End file.
